


Caterwauling

by RKG



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Music, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 06:29:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12699279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RKG/pseuds/RKG
Summary: What's a little caterwauling between friends? One shot drabble cuz I'm stuck on the other fic right now.





	Caterwauling

**Author's Note:**

> You can blame this song right here for this entire fic. :P https://youtu.be/mWn0EMBvTsI Obviously, the song is not mine.

Ladybug hadn't understood the purpose of a musical Akuma. This one wasn't even Jagged Stone, it was some random conductor who had been fired from the Symphony that afternoon. She called Chat Noir, but he wasn't picking up, but the indicator on her little communication device said that he was close by.

"I wonder what on earth he's DOING?!" she growled under her breath. Lately it seemed he had been goofing off a lot and not answering her calls.

She took a left near the seine.

" _There he is_!"

But he seemed to be... dancing?

Not only dancing...

" _Oh no_..."

Chat Noir, it seemed, was singing the blues.

" _You give your hand to me_  
_Then you say hello_  
_And I can hardly speak_  
_My heart is beating so_  
_And anyone can tell_  
_You think you know me well_  
_But you don't know me"_

Ladybug's heart softened. " _Poor Chat_..." she never thought that Chat Noir would be the type to have an unrequited love, but there it was. Right in front of her. She stood there for a moment, letting him continue.

" _No, you don't know the one_  
_Who dreams of you at night_  
_And longs to kiss your lips_  
_And longs to hold you tight_  
_Oh I'm just a friend_  
_That's all I've ever been_  
_'Cause you don't know me..._

He looked so sad! 

" _You poor, Akumatized thing_." she thought sadly. " _I wish I could ask him later, but he probably won't remember it_." she thought before bounding off, obviously an Akumatized Chat Noir wasn't going to be of much help to her.

~*~*~*~

The zing of a yo yo caught Chat's attention about 10 seconds too late. 

"M-Milady?" he turned around to see her bounding out of sight. "CRAP!" he dashed after her. His new noise-cancelling headphones were really good. He noticed about five calls that had gone unheard on his communicator.

" _Noooooooooo_..." he thought miserably. He really needed to turn the volume down in his new headphones next time. He thought he had his communicator set to interrupt though! Oh well. " _That's a mistake you only make once_."

Ladybug looked up to find her partner behind her.

"Cat Noir! For a second I thought this was going to be a solo performance."

He grinned with a bow. "Duets are always better, milady." 

~*~*~*~

After the Akuma was defeated and their Kwamis were recharged, Ladybug went to meet her partner on a rooftop. 

"So..." she began. "I thought Maestro had gotten you too."

"Huh? Why?"

"Because you were singing earlier."

_Oh_.

Chat looked down, embarrassed.

"Oh, you heard that."

"If it wasn't Maestro, then what was it?"

Chat rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortable.

"I got a new, noise cancelling bluetooth headset." he said sheepishly. "I was jamming while waiting for you and... well..." he was thankful it was dark out so that she couldn't tell how much he was blushing.

"So that's why you didn't answer my calls! Seriously, Chat, I'm glad I wasn't in real trouble!"

"Sorry! I promise it won't happen again!"

She rolled her eyes. "So... who were you singing about?"

"Nobody!" he volunteered quickly, a little too quickly.

"You seemed awfully sad, Chat." she said sympathetically.

He looked away. "I-I was just feeling the music."

"I suppose." she shrugged. "You know you can talk to me, right?"

" _Oh, milady... if only_..." he thought longingly.


End file.
